You're What Makes You Beautiful
by Ice Icy Kettle Fals N Nameless
Summary: Dedication Song-Fic for Sadyshea, mini sequeal to her fic "A Sory Christmas Vacation".


**Title: You're What Makes You Beautiful**

**Fandom: Glee**

**Pairing: Sam/Rory**

**Description: Song-fic, glee style, for Sam's fictional love for Rory that I say he has, lol. Seriously though, this is also a little dedication piece for Sadyshea and will take place immediately after the end of her fic "A Sory Christmas Vacation". Loved it, go read it, like now, lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Glee or the characters portrayed in this story. The portrayals of the characters are also not in any way, shape, or form a hint, clue, conception, or interpretation of the characters on the show, nor the actors that play them. This story is completely fictional and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**A/N: For those of you who think I'm dead, don't worry, I'm not, but my life is extremely wonky. Regular updates aren't really on my mind atm. I appreciate the few fans who still stop by now and then, but hopefully I'll make a comeback with this story. Bear with me, I'm not down and out yet, ^_^**

* * *

"Well it seems congratulations are in order." William Schuster joked as he walked into the music room to see his Glee students surrounding Rory and Sam, who were standing very close to each other, Sam's arm around Rory's shoulder passively, Rory's arm around Sam's waist affectionately.

"Well do you think you can hold off for them for a moment?" Sam asked as he turned towards Mr. Shue.

"I kinda wanted to sing a little song," Sam turned back towards Rory with a loving look in his eye, Rory blushing as he returned the loving gaze tenfold.

"For you." There was a mixture of awe's and blech's (Awe's from Rachel, Tina, Brittney and Kurt, Blech's mostly from Santana jokingly).

"Oh great, Trouty Mouth's got that loving feeling." Santana said as she turned and walked to her seat."

"Now, now, let's give Sam the floor." Mr. Shue said as he ushered the kids back into their seats. Sam waved his hands at Artie, Blaine, Puck and Mike to come up. They huddled up for a moment and then broke apart, turning their backs to the group as Sam went over to the band to tell them what to play. He walked back over to the center of the group and turned around with the other four, harmonizing as the music kicked up. Mike walked forward to start the song off.

**A/N: This song is sang in the style of One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful" and is a Mashup of that song and James Blunt's "You're Beautiful". I own neither song, however, this mashup, is my creation, so please, don't steal it, or at least do me the courtesy of letting me know you're stealing it, lol.**

_My life is brilliant, my life is pure_

_I saw an angel of that I'm sur-u-ure_

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk in the do-o-or_

_Don't need makeup, to cover-up_

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

_She was with…another man_

_But I won't lose no sleep, I've got a pla-a-an_

Sam walked forward and crouched in front of Rory who'd taken a front row seat for the performance. Sam took Rory's hands in his and gazed into his eyes as he sang.

_You're beautiful, You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else, but you_

Sam faded back to get in a line with the other four boys as they sang, Rory letting Sam's hands slip from his as slow as possible, trying to hold the moment.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else ( You're beautiful)_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed (You're beautiful)_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_(It's true)_

_If only you saw what I can see (You're beautiful)_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately (You're beautiful)_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_(It's true)_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

As the guitar was left to do a mini solo, Artie rolled from his end of the line and then wheeled himself backwards, doing a spin to stop in front of Rory. He pointed jokingly at Rory as he sang.

_Yeah_

_She caught my eye_

_As we walked by_

_She could see from my face I was f**king high_

Rory, as well as the rest of the group, laughed at Artie's antics as the boy did another spin and continued.

_But c-come on_

_You've got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again_

_But we shared a moment that will last til the end_

Sam walked up and twisted Artie and pushed him out-of-the-way, Artie doing a wheelie as Mike caught him and spun him back into the line of guys.

_You're beautiful, You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else, but you_

Sam planted a little kiss on Rory's cheek as he went back to the group, the class whooping as Rory blushed from the show of affection.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else ( You're beautiful)_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed (You're beautiful)_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_(It's true)_

_If only you saw what I can see (You're beautiful)_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately (You're beautiful)_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_(It's true)_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Puck and Blaine slid up to do a small duet, Kurt feigning Jealousy and Santana pointing and laughing openly at Puck.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you_

Sam came back and slid into the chair next to Rory, arm placed over Rory's shoulder's as he stared off into space, singing softly. With each line Sam sang, one of the boys came over to sit or stand by Rory, humming in harmony.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

The group of boys went back to the center of the room to finish the song, though like all their performances in their heads, the scene changed to the auditorium, the five boys dressed in looser clothing, black and white to match each other, background dancers filing up on the stage with them.

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else ( You're beautiful)_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed (You're beautiful)_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_(It's true)_

_If only you saw what I can see (You're beautiful)_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately (You're beautiful)_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_(It's true)_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_(It's true)_

Sam hopped off the stage, landing back in the classroom on one knee in front of the still seated Rory, whose hand he took into his again.

_You're what makes you beautiful_

The room applauded the song, whistling and hooting, as well as oohing as Rory leaned forward to show his appreciation in a passionate kiss placed on Sam's lips.

* * *

**Fin, and what a lovely one it was, don't you think? Well R&R and do the same for Sadyshea's "A Sory Christmas Vacation", you won't be sorry, though you will crave more Sory, lol L8er people**


End file.
